A Dream for Her
by Bree-2006
Summary: He left her standing on the Highwind’s deck, staring out at the sky. She prayed for his return, but he knew going back was out of the question. So now he lives only in her dreams, and in the Dream Zanarkand. His brief life in the Farplane, after he jumped


**A Dream for her**

By: Bree-2006

**Summery**: He left her standing on the Highwind's deck, staring out at the sky. She prayed for his return, but he knew going back was out of the question. So now he lives only in her dreams, and in the Dream Zanarkand. His brief life in the Farplane, after he jumped out of her life.

He woke to a feeling of utter bliss, never feeling so great in all of his life. The air fresher than he had ever known, the sky…even bluer than his eyes. He breathed in deeply, letting the sweet scent of the crisp air fill his senses. He stretched, feeling the warm sand underneath him. He looked around spotting water only a few feet away.

He was on the beach,

But not in Besaid.

He stood up quickly, absentmindedly dusting off the sand. He turned himself around abruptly, eyes widening when he realized where he was.

"Z…Zanarkand?" he breathed, scratching the back of his head. He took a step back, knocking down something behind him. He whipped himself around, cursing under his breath when he saw who it was.

"Dad?" he asked reaching down to help the elder man off the sandy beach floor. Jecht took his son's hand, stood up and dusted himself off, laughing leisurely on his way up off the floor.

"Welcome home boy…guess this is a surprise!" Jecht patted his son's back enthusiastically, in return the boy stood silent.

"What'sa matter boy, the fayth got y'er tongue?" there was no response from the boy who's eyes were kept lowered to the floor.

"Tidus…boy?"

"How'd I get back here?" he asked as his eyes rose to look in his fathers.

"Simple…the Fayth brought ya back." His eyes returned to the floor.

"Y'er not gonna cry are ya?" Tidus shot his father a dangerous gaze.

"No I'm not gonna cry." He replied his voice low, and menacing. Jecht stomped his foot causing Tidus to jump slightly.

"Well why don't I go take you to meet the gang." Tidus's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Gang?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest. Jecht only smirked.

"Did I stutter?" Tidus grinned and watched as his father walked forward.

"Follow me…" he simply nodded and did as his father asked.

His eyes glittered as they scanned over the brightly lit city. It wasn't even dark yet still it was as if the stars were already in the sky. Huge towers covered in announcements and billboards. The large sphere vision screen lay in the cities square. Then as his eyes moved with each new tower, he saw it.

The stadium

Lit like he had described it to her, the voices of the cheering fans still ringing through his ears, and the smell of hot dogs being cooked for the Blitzball fans to enjoy. He tried to smile at the memories it brought, but nothing came.

His father moved around the corner whistling for his son to keep up the pace. Tidus followed sighing as they reached a street he knew all to well. Children kicked a Blitzball around, trying to do their best impersonation of the 'Jecht shot'. He tried his best to not disturb their fun, but was caught off guard when a child yelled out his name.

"Sir Tidus!" she called running up to him. He smiled down at her and bowed his head respectively.

"Is it true…you defeated sin?" he was taken back by the question, word had spread around fast. His eyes lowered once again to the floor.

"No Lady Yuna did…" the young girl looked at him questionably.

"Lady Yuna?" he stood up straight and excused himself from the girl. They didn't even know who she was, yet they knew about sin. He scratched his head and moved himself forward to where his annoyed father waited.

"Why don't they know her?" he asked as his father moved forward.

"This is the Farplane…she is the living." Tidus shook his head.

"But they knew about Sin!" Jecht shrugged.

"Did I not attack here and send you there?" Tidus crossed his arms over his chest. Jecht smirked.

"Hey think of it this way, for the very first time you actually beat me." Tidus walked forward, feeling the eyes of his father on his back. He sighed and turned around.

"I didn't beat anything." The wind around them blew eerily cold, Jecht avoided further conversation. Heading in the direction away from the stadium he motioned for Tidus to follow.

He walked up the street, the sun began to set, illuminating the horizon. He gazed at it in awe, all the while thinking of her.

'**_Let's go to the sea, before the sunrise. The city lights go out one by one. The stars fade... It's kinda rose-colored, right? First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city. It gets brighter and brighter, till everything glows. It's really...pretty. I know you'd like it.'_**

"I lied to her" he thought bitterly forming angry fists at his side. Jecht slowed down his pace.

"Her? My boy gotta girlfriend." Tidus brushed off the question.

"Not gonna tell y'er old man 'bout her?" Tidus scratched his head.

"What's to tell?"

"What 'bout her name?" a small smile formed on his lips. He thought about it, telling his father that he had fallen for Spira's savior. His old man must have heard her say those three words right before he jumped, he knew he had.

'**_I love you'_**

Those words were pinned to his heart, she was the only girl to do that. He wouldn't deny the fact that before meeting her he was dare say: Different.

She changed him, which scared him a little when thinking about it. Would he change back now that she was gone from his life? Or would things remain the way that he so desperately hoped.

"Little Yuna aint it…" Tidus smiled and continued to walk.

"Ha! She was a knock out when she was seven, just think about her now." Jecht spoke ending with a loud whistle.

"Good choice my boy!" Tidus grinned.

"Weren't we walking?" Jecht smiled and nodded. He jogged up in front of his son taking long strides up the two lane road. Tidus followed, a gentle smile still on his face. Jecht stopped at a little house boat floating keenly on the water. Tidus gasped.

"It's still here?" the home, the same one he was born in, the same one he was raised in cautiously floated along the water. It looked the same, from the paint job to the single flowered pots lining the stairway. It felt like ages since he had been there last. Jecht ran up the stairs and to the front door, opening it with ease he motioned for his son to enter. Tidus walked up stopping at the open doorway. Jecht sighed and pushed him in. Tidus stumbled but caught himself easily, and Jecht just walked through.

Tidus looked around the place. Auron sat in a chair in the corner drinking out of his canteen. He nodded his head in acknowledgement of the boy and went back to drinking. He noticed the Cream colored walls covered in family photos, a blue couch and carpet, just the way he remembered it, and the smell of fresh food in the air.

"Ryelea he's 'ere!" Jecht yelled plopping himself down on the couch.

A woman squealed and instantly he was reminded of the ever-hyper Rikku. The doors burst open and in walked a stunning woman dressed in what looked like a very expensive dress. Her blond hair peeked out from her ponytail. Her eyes-although not an extreme blue like his, were filled with happiness and longing. Shaking his head, his stepped backward.

"Mom?" he muttered in disbelief. She nodded slowly, examining him up and down. Her eyes bore into his as he suddenly lost all feeling in his legs. Grasping on to the couch he let himself fall haphazardly onto the floor.

"Get up boy!" his father gawked. His mom shooed him away, walking over to her disheveled son.

"Hi sweetie, sorry for the scare." She whispered pulling his chin up to look at her. His eyes glazed over.

"My little guy isn't so little anymore." She whispered patting his head. The front door swung open causing Tidus's eyes to wander to who had entered.

"Braska…" He breathed eyes wide with amazement. Next, behind him, entered a woman. He was surprised to see her face.

**_Rikku? _**He thought shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yep boy that there's Braska and his wife, Yuna's mother Neggi."

The blond hair and spirally green eyes proved she was Al Bhed, but he saw very little resemblance to the girl that had captured his heart over the last few months. The woman smiled warmly catching Tidus off guard as she ran up and hugged him tightly.

'_**Definitely where Rikku got her hyper-ness** **from'**_ he thought. The woman backed away studying him closely.

"Wow, so you're the boy that my little girl has fallen head-over-hills for?" Tidus blushed slightly .

"Yep! This one is a cutie! Yuna certainly has great taste." Tidus scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well I should really thank you for saving my baby's life...that was very kind. I promise I won't blab on like this so much...I'm just so excited to meet you!" She said hugging him again. He laughed slightly hugging her back kindly.

"Well since you're stuck here with us lets get to know each other a little better. Oh, and you can tell me a little bit more 'bout my Yuna. And I heard you knew my brother Cid, how is he, and little Brother, and didn't they have another one? What's her name...Rita...Ripley...Riona..."

"Rikku" he stated cutting her off, she smiled and pulled him to the couch.

"Yes, that's her, I've never met her so I wouldn't really know, but she must be big by now. Ryelea come sit, Oh, Braska sweetie can you put some tea on?" Tidus smiled.

"You saved her…you were the reason for her being alive today." Tidus shook her head.

"No she is the reason she is alive today." Yuna's mother smiled.

"Modest aren't we?"

"I'm only telling the truth…" she grinned.

"You love her don't you?" Tidus smiled.

"More than anything." Neggi stood up.

"Come, I have something to show you."

They walked out of the house, Neggi leading him to the edge of the boat. She peaked over and grabbed his hand.

"Think of her." Tidus looked at her confusedly.

"Just do it." She laughed. He closed his eyes picturing the night in Macalania, and as he pictured it a picture formed in the water. He stared mouth agape as he watched her speak.

"How?" Neggi cut him off.

"This water is what spheres are made of." Neggi smiled.

"Listen…" Tidus looked down at the water seeing her shining face.

"Everyone...everyone has lost something precious. Everyone here has lost homes, dreams, and friends. Everybody... Now, Sin is finally dead." He smiled as the crowds gave Yuna an applause.

"Now, Spira is ours again. Working together... Now we can make new homes for ourselves, and new dreams. Although I know the journey will be hard, we have lots of time. Together, we will rebuild Spira. The road is ahead of us, so let's start out today."

He looked at Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, and Kimarhi faced full of pride.

"Just, one more thing... The people and the friends that we have lost," She pause then spoke quietly.

"Or the dreams that have faded..."

"Never forget them." Neggi nudged him in the arm.

"She's talking about you ya know." Tidus smiled

"I know…" after seeing the speech at the Luca stadium Tidus stayed on the deck of the ship. He thought of her again, and once again a picture formed.

This time…it was something he didn't want to see.

She laid on her bed with only the crickets chirping outside her tent. Tears cascaded down her pale cheek, mumbled words of 'Why' and 'please' fluttered out of her rosy lips. He ached for her, he wanted to kiss her tears away, but he knew it was impossible.

"Please don't cry…" he cooed into the night sky of the dream Zanarkand. He found himself there every night, watching his love cry herself to sleep.

"Boy, every gal-blasted night you sit out here, why not ditch the water and come play a little blitz with y'er ol' man?" Tidus smiled and nodded walking away from the water.

The rest of their night was played away with Blitzball, being banged and slapped around by each other. That's how they usually spent their days, trying to start off a little father-son relationship.

His father preformed his Jecht shot shooting the ball at his son. Tidus caught it easily, being the only man ever to be able to do it. Jecht winced as his son shot the ball back at him forcefully hitting him square in the chest.

"Creamed you again old man." Tidus stated proudly as his father rubbed his sore spot.

"Yeah, yeah, you're good kid...almost as good as me." Tidus laughed slapping his father on the back in good spirit.

"Think what you want pop...I'll cream you again later." Jecht laughed as Tidus walked into the boat house.

That night he couldn't sleep, jumping out of his bed he headed to the water. He thought of her, and just like all the countless times before, she appeared. But this time…

It was different.

She was lost, surrounded by flowers. She was all alone, searching desperately for a way out.

"She needs you…" He turned around and stared at Auron.

"What do you mean?" Auron just walked forward.

"She's stuck in the Farplane…only you can guide her out."

"How?" He asked, stopping to gaze at the stars.

"Whistle to her, once you do that you will know what else to do." Finishing, he walked away and back inside. Tidus put his fingers in his mouth and blew long and hard. The world turn dark until the only light was him. He whistled again and she turned to him. Suddenly stairs formed and he finished leading her into her own world. Watching her walk out he whispered…

"I Love you."

The darkness became light as he found himself once again staring at the water. There she was, safe and with her friends.

Tidus walked back inside and headed for his bedroom. Laying down on his bed, he fell asleep, dreams of her in his head. Neggi came to wake him up the next morning. The house felt eerily silent as he walked through the hallway. They all sat there, waiting for him to wake.

"What's going on?" he asked as he headed for the center o the room. Braska stood.

"She has asked for you." Tidus looked at him confusedly.

"She saved the world again…as a reward, she asked for your return." Tidus's eyes grew wide.

"You're going back…" Braska finished. He wanted to smile, wanted to scream, but he was too surprised to do anything. His mother jumped out of her seat.

"I gonna miss you baby!" she yelled embracing her son tightly. Jecht slapped him on the back. Neggi kissed his cheek, and Auron nodded his goodbye.

He looked down at his hands and watched them disappear.

He woke up in the water. Stretching, he swam up and breathed the fresh air. It hadn't registered where he was yet. His arms found a mind of their own and before he knew it he was on land.

Something caught his attention. The faint buzzing of a ship overhead made him look up. He jumped as a wave caused by the ships force nearly knocked him over. It hovered above him and he watched as the hatch opened. Someone jumped out.

At first he didn't recognize the person, for one the sun was in his eyes. As it got closer he saw her.

Tears, the rivers of tears protruding down her flushed cheeks. She moved the flaxen hair from her eyes as she finally came close enough for him to touch. They embraced, refusing to let each other go. For a short moment they were silent, but questions had to be asked.

"Are you real?" Yuna asked breaking away slightly.

"I think so." He replied looking into her eyes.

There was a moment of pause.

"Do I pass?" Yuna smiled.

"Yes" she lifted her head to smile at him bigger.

"You're back." Tidus smiled

"I am back. I'm home." Yuna pulled him forward into another embrace.

"Welcome home." She spoke into his chest.

"Yes, home."

"Hey! Get a room, you two!" Tidus turned to the voice. His eyes wandering over the many people waving at them. He laughed

"Who asked you to watch, Wakka?" he yells back with Yuna still in his arms. He smiles as he sees Lulu smiling happily next to Wakka.

"Hiya!" Rikku cheers from the opening of the airship.

Hand in hand they ran to the beach. He stared at her from behind, her long legs pulling him forward.

"You know, you've changed." Somehow he knew she was smiling.

"Well, you missed a few things." Grinning he squeezes her hand.

"I wanna hear everything!"

"Well... It all began when I saw this sphere of you."

They now share their life together. Never straying away from what matters the most…

Each other

**The end**

AN: Thanks reviewers! BTW! I just re-uploaded this because of a hysterically funny error I made and didn't catch when proof reading. Thank you **Falcone** for catching my mistake! I really did enjoy writing this so I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Thank you.


End file.
